1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking exercise apparatus that produces a variety of rocking motions in order to provide exercise to users mounted on a seat of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocking exercise apparatuses that produce a variety of rocking motions in order to provide exercise to users mounted on a seat of the apparatus were initially predominantly used in health and fitness clubs. Now, these rocking exercise apparatuses can also be found in households as a convenient exercise apparatus for the entire family, young and old. Conventional rocking exercise apparatuses are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H06-65350 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-216072.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H06-65350 relates to a training apparatus for preventing low back pain by realizing a series of rocking patterns using a 6-axis parallel mechanism.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-216072 relates to a balance training apparatus which realizes three kinds of movements including reciprocating linear movements of a seat along longitudinal direction, reciprocating pivotal movements thereof about a longitudinal axis and reciprocating pivotal movements thereof about a transverse axis by a compact driving apparatus.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H06-65350 discloses that the training apparatus houses six driving sources that are separately controlled. Because the driving sources are separately controlled, the operation timings, speeds and ranges of each driving source are fairly complicated and thus, require complicated controls. Additionally, because six separately controlled driving sources are present, the apparatus is large and thus, increases production costs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-216072 discloses that the seat only generates three types of movements including, reciprocating linear movements of the seat along a longitudinal direction, reciprocating pivotal movements of the seat about the longitudinal axis and reciprocating pivotal movements of the seat about a transverse axis. Since only three types of movements are available, the apparatus is limiting and monotonous for users. Thus, there is a demand for an improved rocking exercise apparatus that provides a wider, more complicated range of movements for better fitness.